R & S Letters
by 13's Number 14
Summary: Before there was a Rule, there was a Rosy. Before there was a Scourge, there was an Evil Sonic. An unlikely childhood friendship between the two quickly stagnates and falls apart, much like the rest of their world. Prelude to my comic.


_Day 355, Year 3229_

To the little hedgehog, who always looks sad;

My name is Rosy. I've been watching you from the sky. Sad little hedgey, why are you trapped in that house?

* * *

_Day 356, Year 3229_

Dear Rosy, my watcher from the sky;

My name is Evil Sonic. Your name is better, you actually have one. My dad's been taking care of me ever since my mom left, but he's not very nice and doesn't let me outside much. Why are you watching me?

* * *

_Day 12, Year 3230_

From R to ES, my prince in need of rescue,

Happy late New Year! Don't be sad, yours is a wonderful name too. I only wish it was just a world for you and I, then we could be together, just a Prince and Princess...

(Below is a crude drawing of a hedgehog setting another free. They are both wearing crowns.)

Don't worry, I'll set you free.

* * *

_Day 15, Year 3230_

From ES to R,

Thank you Rosy.

I want to run away from this house and to you...

But the man is so mean, and so sad. I just can't leave him alone.

* * *

_Day 20, Year 3230_

From R to ES,

...Oh my poor kind prince.

You're worried because that man seems so mean, right? Well don 't worry. I know where a secret door is, out of his sight. We can run away together. You can leave it all to me. Everything will be alright.

(Below is a picture of a door)

* * *

_Day 22, Year 3230_

From ES to R,

Thank you Rosy, my kind and fair Princess. Is there anything I can do for you?

* * *

_Day 27, Year 3230_

From R to ES,

My prince, please don't worry. I'll do anything for you, if you just...say you love me. That's all I want.

* * *

_Day 31, Year 3230_

To R from ES,

I, Evil Sonic, pledge to the fair Princess Rosy,

Everlasting

True Love

i am yours

* * *

_Day 42, Year 3230_

To ES from R,

Tomorrow night, I will set you free. Let's live together forever.

everlasting

true

love

i am yours

* * *

_Day 50, Year 3230_

To R from ES,

Rosy, I want to get out, but i'm afraid. Everything's gonna be so new to me. I'm worried if I'll get along with everyone out there.

* * *

_Day 59, Year 3230_

From R to ES,

My dear Evil Sonic, there's nothing to be scared of. I'm always by your side. i will never betray you. We made a promise, remember?

* * *

_Day 65, Year 3230_

From ES to R,

Dear Rosy,

I did it! I did the great thing! Now I won't have to worry about my dad anymore! I'm going to get out there, and I hope we will meet soon.

(Around the paper there are dark stains from a mysterious liquid. The handwriting is also scratchy and jittered, as if the writer was excited)

* * *

_Day 72, Year 3230_

To ES from R,

My dear Evil Sonic,

I am so glad that your dad let you go outside! I will be at the big castle. Come meet me soon.

(There is a small drawing of a castle next to the writing.)

* * *

_Day 75, Year 3230_

To ES from R,

...My Dear prince, where are you? I waited for you all day when I wrote that letter and you didn't come. Has going outside excited you that much? Tee hee, OK then, I understand. I'll wait for you at the castle some more. Come meet with me, OK?

* * *

_Day 88, Year 3230_

From ES to R,

I had such a nice time meeting with you. Let's hope we can meet again some time.

* * *

_Day 92, Year 3230_

From R to ES,

Yes, we should meet again. How about the old castle? You can tell me how you got your dad to let you outside.

* * *

_Day 105, Year 3230_

From R to ES,

I'm sorry, my dear Prince.

I didn't mean to get scared like that after you told me your story. It just reminded me of, well, what bad people do. Please come back to me. I wish to meet you again.

* * *

_Day 110, Year 3230_

From ES to R,

I would love to meet you, my fair Princess, but I just got so caught up with running around and exploring! I already met new people, and some are nice to me! You should come with me some time. I would like for you to meet these nice people.

* * *

_Day 118, Year 3230_

From R to ES,

I like that you're getting out some more, but can you please come back and meet me again? I haven't seen you in a while.

* * *

_Day 123, Year 3230_

From ES to R,

My dear Princess,

I am very sad right now. I ran into a bunch of mean people who tried to beat me up. It's lucky that I was faster than them, so I got away, but...now that I look at it, a lot of people seem mean all of a sudden. Is it because I've been outside for too long?

* * *

_Day 125, Year 3230_

From R to ES,

I'm very sorry to hear your story. It was good of you to come back and cry to me. I'm always there for you, Evil Sonic, remember that. Would you like to meet again sometime?

* * *

_Day 132, Year 3230_

To R from ES,

That's a great offer, Rosy, but I've decided to try and get out and explore farther out of town, so that nobody gets tired of me. I'm sure you must be tired of me, right Rosy?

* * *

_Day 140, Year 3230_

To R from ES,

My dearest Princess,

Are you OK? You haven't sent me a letter in over a week. Did I make you sad with that last letter? I'm sorry. I promise I won't say such atroshus (spelled incorrectly on purpose) things anymore. Let's run off and explore the world together, OK Rosy?

(below there is a drawing of a hedgehog with a heart on its chest)

* * *

_Day 145, Year 3230_

From R to ES,

My Dearest Prince,

I'm sorry too. I haven't been myself much since I tried to do...something. But we don't need to explore forever. We can stay here and live in the castle like a true Prince and Princess. I will accept your apology if you come play with me again at the old castle, OK?

* * *

_Day 152, Year 3230_

To R from ES,

To my dear Princess,

I'm sorry. Now that I've been going out and exploring and trying stuff and meeting people, I don't feel like going to that stuffy old castle as much anymore. Why won't you go with me to explore?

* * *

_Day 161, Year 3230_

To ES from R,

Evil Sonic,

All I want is for you and I to be together, forever. We promised

everlasting

true

love

i am yours

Remember?

* * *

_Day 162, 3230_

To R from ES,

My dearest Rosy,

Today is my birthday! As my birthday wish will you come with me so you can meet my new friends too? They seem rather excited to meet you. Please, my dearest Princess?

* * *

_Day 168, Year 3230_

From R to ES

To my stubborn Prince,

I thought you didn't like people. When we met that one time you were very sad and told me of how they were mean to you. I'm asking you, please, my dear sweet Prince, to come back to me and only me. We can live together, forever, and not have to worry about mean people. It'll be just us. Please stop sharing your wonderful smile with them...please come and smile only to me.

* * *

_Day 177, Year 3230_

To R from ES,

How are you, Rosy?

Are you alright? We'll always be friends, and if you only went outside with me, my friends can be yours too. I know you don't understand, but I can't just leave them.

* * *

_Day 180, Year 3230_

To ES from R,

Evil Sonic the Heartless,

Why don't you come anymore? I waited and waited for you, and your letters are getting farther and fewer between. Is it because your friends are taking you away from me? I only think of you...are you avoiding me?

* * *

_Day 190, Year 3230_

From ES to R,

You got it all wrong, Rosy. This isn't how it's supposed to be. I never expected you to react this way. All I wanted was for us to live happily ever after together.

* * *

_Day 192, Year 3230_

From R to ES,

My dear Prince,

Yes, my dear prince, a Prince and a Princess must be together, after all. Evil Sonic, you are my eternal companion. Just promise that you'll break away from those shady people and please, please, PLEASE come back to me. Stay by my side and save your smiles only for me. That's all I ask. We don't need any more friends! We don't need the outside! We can't let anyone come between us.

* * *

_Day 198, Year 3230_

To R from ES,

My dearest Princess,

I'm...sorry. If you want to keep me forever, then you'll have to come with me. There's a whole world just waiting to be explored, and we can share it, together.

* * *

_Day 210, Year 3230_

To ES from R,

(The page is partly soaked from drops of water...presumably tears. Some of the words are blurred from it.)

Don't yo- -are call me that any-e. A Pri- an- a -ncess mus- -ive together fo-ver, and nob-y else among us. -od-Bye, Evil Sonic. Yo- w-l regret be-ying our oath, the R-le of Rosy.

(Below is also a soaked drawing of a hedgehog, laying on the ground holding something.)

* * *

...

_Letters, By 13's Number 14_

_As may have noticed, there are a few grammatical errors here and there. That's because it's written from the POVs of 8-9 year-old (of what was) Rosy and Scourge, before, presumably, Rosy started stalking him intensely. This is also a preset of my comic (which is available on DeviantArt), Rule of Rosy. And yes, both the comic and these letters are based off the survival horror game Rule of Rose, with the latter based off of the W & J letters. Might update later. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
